Need for Speed: Chase
by OCAdam
Summary: This is the exact version I have on GameFAQs for the PS2 NFS:C boards. Carbon isn't out yet, but I'm still making this fic! Chapter 2 up!
1. The Chase Begins

Chapter 1: The Chase Begins

I was driving along a winding canyon road, remembering the times I had years ago. The years before I became one of the most wanted. All the way back to the beginnings of my street racing career back in the city I was about to enter again: Palmont.

--

I remembered one of my friends giving me the keys to his Toyota Supra, telling me to not screw up again. I nodded back then, and drove to the race.

Getting there, I found they were about to start already, with my girlfriend there as the race starter. She held up a red bag, and then she raised her hands, dropping her arms after a quick 2 seconds, and we all took off.

My car ended up getting off the line last, but I quickly made up that time in the first corner, with a Dodge Charger falling off into a reservior in front of me. I then used nitrous to pass most of the other drivers, and the next corner, I took the lead. I held that lead through the next several corners, and then suddeny a lightning beam struck across the track, hitting all the cars behind me, stopping them dead.

Cops began to pile up behind them, and I took off. I stopped next to Nikki, she giving me the bag, telling me to go. I took off, with the message to leave the city by my earlier friend, Darius. I listened. That's how my adventure at Rockport started, and ended with me leaving the city in the end also.

--

I heard a car starting to scream through the corners behind me, a Corvette soon catching up to me. The Corvette suddenly hit me in the rear, making me nearly lose control. Instinctively I hit the gas, hearing a voice yell from the Corvette, "Guess who's back!"

Sergeant Cross.

I just went as fast I could possibly go, knowing he was now officially not a cop, since the Corvette was not with the normal Cross decals of his Rockport car. This Cross wanted to kill me! I just wildly drove through these canyon roads, with Cross in hot pursuit of me. A construction site was ahead ofme, I just barreled through, hitting the brakes suddenly when I saw an 18-wheeler blocking the road. I tapped the back end of it, the pipes falling off the back end, but I didn't escape in time because Cross blocked me from getting away. I tried to open my door, but he jumped form his car and shut my dorr. "Sit down! How's it feel?"

He didn't get to continue, since 2 cars pulled up and 4 people got out. Darius. "Hey Croc! I never said you could bounty hunt in Silvertown, did I?"

"The name's Cross, and this kid's from outta town!"

"Oh, it's you. Take care of him." Darius nodded to one of his goonies, and Cross left to talk with him. A Ford GT pulled up, and Nikki got out. She turned angry ASAP, and said, "Why you, why'd you come back her- let me go!"

"Calm down." Darius said, thinking. "Hmm, maybe you can show him the ropes."

"Are you crazy?" At that moment, Cross was in his Corvette and he left.

"You got a better idea?" Darius replied.

To be continued...


	2. Learn the Ropes

Chapter 2: Learn the Ropes

Nikki had driven me to a small parking lot, where a fat guy in a red hawaiian type shirt was waiting, along with 3 cars near him. Apparently one of these 3 is going to be mine soon, real soon.

We got out of the car, and the guy came over. "Hey, who's that at the wheel?"

"Doesn't matter." Nikki replied, then turning to me, "Pick one. Darius made all these cars available to you."

"Hey, if there are 3 cars, then does that mean I get one? I mean, I'm partial to the one with the sweet rims!" The guy looked over to one of the cars. Unfortunately, he was blocking my view from them at the moment.

"Just make sure the tanks are full."

"Right... I'M THE MONKEY!" And with that, the guy got out of my way, giving me the first look at my selection.

"Okay... a '67 Camaro SS, an RX-8 (thoughts: reminds me of Mia...), or an Alpha Romeo Brera? How'd that get here?" I said, talking to myself. Eventually, I decided to choose the Brera, intrugued by the design of the car.

"Nice. You've got some tastes, don't you? Heh, well there goes the sweet rims..." That same guy, Monkey I guess, sighed.

"Hey, why don't you go take it for a test drive, make sure you've got what you want. I've called some friends to make sure you don't get lonely on the track," Nikki said as I started the ignition on the red Brera.

The 'friends' Nikki brought to help me not be lonely in the test drive ended up just being her in the GT, Monkey in the Camaro (he said he liked muscle over Jap ricers, making me a little angry about the rice comment, but he was understandable), and some other chick in a green Nissan 350Z. After the 4 of us got around the 'track' (really, city streets), Nikki came over the radio in the car, saying to follow her.

"Okay, crews are a big part of building your rep and gaining new territory in the city. There are 3 kinds of driver: blockers, drafters, and scouts. I'm going to be your drafter for the moment. Drafters let you get their slipstream and get a boost of speed. Here, I'll be your drafter." I drove behind her through the straigh we were on. "Good, now when you feel like it, tell me, and I'll ge out of the way and slingshot you forwards."

"Okay... now!" I said, and Nikki turned to the side, and I flew forwards.

"So, you're learning... okay, next, blockers are like cruise missiles on your team. They don't mind putting dents on their ride to put another racer out of commission for you. Monkey's going to be your blocker, and I'll be the opponent. Just give him the signal, and he'll go. Try it now."

"Monkey, take her out!" I said, and Moneky began to target Nikki's GT like, as Nikki had said, a cruise missile, until he finally was next to her, and he PITted her car, sending it into a spin. Thankfully, she recovered quickly, and with the GT, she was back next to me in 5 seconds flat.

"Now for the final crew member type. Scouts are like having an extra set of eyes on the road. They'll find the shortcuts ahead of you and use them. Also, they can put these shortcuts on the map for you to see as you drive. But while the other 2 member types only can use their abilities once or twice a race, Scouts are pretty much working for you the entire way. Go ahead, let Rachel do her thing."

"Err... okay..." I said tentatively, and Rachel, the 350Z driver, took off, going through the track's shortcuts, and then displaying them on my radar for me.

"Okay, that's it. You already ready to take the streets back. As for us, we've got to go and get back to the garage. It's a mess, and we don't need you around to help us..."

Nikki's crew then pulled away from my car and drove in the direction of their garage. Unfortunately, they had hid the location from me at the time, so I just drove around, hoping to find some sort of challenge to wait the time before they finished cleaning the garage.


End file.
